


a feeling inside that i can't domesticate

by smallredboy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Married Couple, One-Sided Attraction, Open Marriage, Pining, mentioned martin/jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Elias discusses his attachment to Jonathan Sims with his husband, Peter.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	a feeling inside that i can't domesticate

**Author's Note:**

> **gen prompt bingo:** vulnerability
> 
> i'm about to finish season 3 of tma (yes i'm late) and i just couldn't get this scenario out of my head. besides i love the hannigram dynamic and jonelias is just hannigram 2: eyelectric boogaloo. so here we are.
> 
> enjoy!

Elias Bouchard has grown attached to Jonathan Sims.

It is the exact opposite of what he's supposed to do. He's supposed to be as far away from him as possible, watching him as he becomes the Archivist, what he needs him to be. And he is; he's becoming it, fast and hard, but there is something about him that draws him in. He's not sure what it is, but just looking at him makes something stir inside him.

"Peter?" Elias starts one morning, during breakfast.

"Yes," he says, looking at the window.

As much as he has been married to Peter for decades upon decades (legally, as well— tricked those bastards at the marriage offices to let them do so, even though legally they are both men; as soon as it became legal in the United Kingdom they got married once again, now no tricking involved), he still doesn't know how to show feelings. Feelings are strange and away from the Eye, all-seeing and emotionless, omniscient but uncaring. He has said he loves Peter (because he does, as much as the mere concept of love might make an avatar of the Lonely such as him curl up in distaste) perhaps three times in all these years, only in moments where he feels it is necessary to say it.

"I'm growing attached to my Archivist."

Peter turns to look at him. "What?" he asks, as if he can't believe his ears.

He doesn't blame him.

"I'm — _attached_ to Jonathan Sims."

"I thought you'd enjoy one of the assistants more," Peter says slowly, still looking at him like he's grown a second head. "That Martin of yours _is_ awfully accommodating."

Elias can't help but say, "Well, he's grown attached to Jonathan Sims as well."

He clicks his tongue. "Of course he has. Sims is the, uh, the lanky one with gray hairs, right?"

"Yes. He's coming onto his new powers nicely. He's great to toy with."

"Of course," he says. "Lot easier than Gertrude. So young and unaware of what was coming for him."

"Yes." He pauses for a second. "I never got attached to Gertrude. Killing her was easy. But I don't think I could kill him."

"Even if he became detrimental to your little cause?"

"Even if," he agrees. He sighs and rubs his temples. "He — is awfully interesting. So very lonely. Perhaps he should've joined your elk."

"Perhaps he should've," Peter says thoughtfully, downing a glass of water. "Perhaps I would've seen what you see in him then."

"Would've made a wonderful addition to the Lukas family," he says. "As a thing hangin' off your arm, of course."

"We don't really marry," he mutters.

"Except for you," Elias says with a self-satisfied smile. "You could do with an extra husband."

"You're already enough to deal with. I don't want a jumpy boy that still is finding his way in this world seeking me."

"But you'd be okay with it if I got him, right?"

"Of course. You can do whatever you want, Elias, you know that. Fuck whoever you want."

The thought of only sleeping with Jon leaves a bitter taste in his mouth— he doesn't enjoy the fact it does. It feels a little dumb, to be so attached to him. He can resist his powers, and Jon can resist his to a much lesser degree. He'd love to peek around his brain, see what he feels for everyone. 

He probably returns Martin's feelings. He probably wants nothing to do with him.

Ah, it's not like he can blame him. But he's tied to him, just like everyone else.

"Course," Elias agrees. "You can, too. You're off in the sea for too long to not shag some of your crew."

"Infecting them with the Lonely forever," Peter says lightly. "They're used to it by now. But they feel even lonelier afterward. I hear them complaining afterward."

"About how _sore_ they are or about how lonely they are?"

Peter laughs and leans in over the table to kiss him. "Yes, I think is the answer to that." He pauses. "I'm glad you told me you're attached to Jon. I hope something can come out of that, although, you know."

"Yeah, it's very unlikely," he nods. "I'm just glad to have him around, at least." There's a long pause. "I'm glad to have you around, too."

Peter smiles at him. "Of course. Me too. Come on, you should be getting to work."

"Does your ship sail again any time soon?"

"No. You'll have me for a good while. And then, you know, I'll get going for a while."

"Yeah."

There's an unspoken _I'll miss you_ between both parties, but neither of them say it. Elias gets up and takes all their dishes and puts them in the dishwasher quickly.

"Can you drive me?" he asks, looking up. Peter has at least two heads on him.

"Always," he says, looking down at him with the closest an avatar of the Lonely can get to be a loving smile.


End file.
